


Drabble Words

by RevyDutch



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 07:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3841954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevyDutch/pseuds/RevyDutch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles written to an interesting ask meme on tumblr. Feel free to send me pairings and words in the comments (or on tumblr)! Not limited to LOK, more fandoms and pairings/characters will be added as needed. </p>
<p>Words/prompts can be found here: http://itsrevydutch.tumblr.com/post/117564258337/send-me-a-word-and-a-character-series-pairing-and</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Duende - Unusual power to attract or charm ~Korrasami~ (requested by metalwarrior22)

_Touch._

She can’t comprehend the moment too well, it’s too simple. 

“Be careful out there.” She says, her tone worrisome as anyone would. Here she is, no, here  _they_  are, barely adults about to enter something life-threatening. She does what most would do given the scene: gives her a (what hopefully isn’t final) hug.

But, it feels so… exhilarating! This was nothing new, she’s had this code of conduct before. It’s platonic, so moronic the  _thump!_  she feels in her chest. She gasps for a second as she brings her closer, wondering if they will meet again. Her emerald eyes begin to water, but she closes them to keep reserved. 

She realizes now this isn’t the first time. Was it the driving lesson? The rescue? The airship? She frustrates herself with finding the beginning, scared to admit the truth. Maybe it was even before that, she always had a sort of charm, she notices, as she catches herself drowning in her sea-blue eyes. 

She worries now more than before. It hits her like a bomb, reality exploding before her; this might be the only time she gets. This could be the only time she can look at her, beautiful. To see her with star-crossed eyes, to hold her close and feel her…

_Touch._

This might be the only time she can love her.

As she pulls away, she opens her mouth, but a noise fails to escape her lips. As a hand is put on her shoulder, she hears what might be her last words to her:

“You too.”

She decides then it’s easier to smile, albeit with bittersweet connotations. She smiles back, then continues her goodbyes. As the hatch closes, the mission underway, she heads to her post.

Here, she figures it’s okay to cry, finally, if only for a moment. 


	2. Anagapesis - The feeling when one no longer loves someone they once did ~Kyalin~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of drabbles written to an interesting ask meme on tumblr. Feel free to send me pairings and words in the comments (or on tumblr)!
> 
> Kyalin requested by anon.

Lin had… made her choice. All Kya could do was accept it.

It wasn’t as if she didn’t  _try._ It just became apparent rather quickly that Lin wasn’t interested.

Or rather, it seemed that way. Kya knew herself miles before she had the courage to confess. She never expected Lin to be reciprocating, especially in their older age. It was a bit of a shock to both of them, then. Kya, expecting a scream and a boulder to her face, instead was met with a warm hand and a smile, both a rare sight. 

They went out on a date, and it went well. Being the police chief, Lin remained reserved (and on the look out for suspicious activity). Kya, on the other hand, spared no moment to bring her close as they sat in the turtle duck boat. It was a needed calm, the silence being golden for both of them.

That date continued into weeks, that turned into months, and eventually, one year. On the day of their anniversary, Kya came to the station with flowers, hoping the surprise would brighten Lin’s always stressful days. 

But alas, being the chief requires you to hide the more personal side of your life, and perhaps she should have told Kya this. 

That night led to what wasn’t necessarily the first argument. It was, however, the first one that Kya noticed. The others slowly came to view, petty fights over useless things and forgotten moments. But unlike lover’s spats, they seemed to sting and poke at old wounds. Words were tossed that were more harmful than needed, the other digging at anything to win.

Lin used Kya’s father this time, and was forced to spend the rest of their anniversary at the station, sleeping under her desk.

As she laid there, she pondered. She’d realized a while ago that this “experiment” with Kya was beginning to fade down into a phase she should have had in her twenties. It was near the first time they’d gotten intimate that she felt a drop, and it continued to spiral. There  _was_ some truth to reason behind hiding her personal relationship with another woman in her professional life, but she used it more as an excuse if anything. She was too scared to tell Kya she was…

Well, falling out of love is one way to put it.

She broke the news to Kya not long after that argument. She was quiet, seemingly blinded to the hints. Lin gave her silent apologies, and Kya tried to accept them through the tears. She was confused, angry, and most importantly,  _hurt_ , but all she wanted was to know one thing:

“Did you love me?” She cried, though it sounded more like pleading. “At all?”

Lin looked away, not knowing what to answer.

“…Yes.” She decided on.

Kya knew she was lying, but, there was a bit of truth in those words.

They stood there for a moment, before Lin finally gathered the few things that were hers, and left. 

They never spoke again. 

Lin had made her choice. All Kya could do was accept it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’d like to dedicate this to my ex girlfriend because our arguments directly inspired their arguments and subsequently, their breakup.
> 
> Also i’m really sorry this got really sad. I do love Kyalin, but I saw the prompt and didn’t want to do the typical “oh well Lin fell out of love with Tenzin and went to Kya” plot and this is what happened. Go read "You Don't Look At Me In The Dark" instead it ends happy. :D


	3. Quidnunc - One who always has to know what is going on ~Korrasami~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of drabbles written to an interesting ask meme on tumblr. Feel free to send me pairings and words in the comments (or on tumblr)!
> 
> Korrasami requested by obbsessedturtle.

A tiny hand found itself sneaking onto the tools that lay on the work bench, grabbing a wrench. It was a small surprise; Asami didn’t even notice it popping up from under the table, but she seemed glad to welcome this tiny visitor. She looked under the table, the perpetrator exposed with her assistant.

Acting as if Asami wasn’t looking, Korra continued commanding her mission to her little soldier.

“Alright, Yasuko, good job! Now we commence Operation: Screwdriver.” Korra whispered, her voice sneaky. The little girl was already overjoyed at her accomplishment, and was already excited to do more. Her green eyes enamoured with adventure, they shared the same fierceness as the mother who bore her. Knowing the screwdriver was at the other end of the table, and her wavy, pitch black hair already reached her waist at the tender age of five, Korra did it up in a pony tail as she was already crawling away. She brought her in for a quick hug before she escaped, the two of them sharing a giggle. 

Asami decided it was better to play along instead of exposing herself, so she quietly went back to work. She saw the hand reach up again to grab the screwdriver, just a few moments too far, and figured she could help make this mission a successful one. Giving the tool to the hand, she heard happy laughter from a job well done ring through the workspace. 

Asami smiled, her mission accomplished as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this did the prompt well. REGARDLESS ENJOY CUTE FAMILY!KORRASAMI I’VE WANTED TO WRITE THIS FOR A WHILE.


End file.
